Radical Dreamers: Начало
by Mirenately
Summary: Как всё начиналось...Как Кид и Гил начали своё совместное странствие в поисках камня, который нельзя украсть, и, наверное, самих себя. Посвящается Степану "Magus" Кальниченко и Кате "Kid" Ковалевской.


Кап…кап…кап…Ненавистные капли снова и снова ударяются о склизкий от плесени камень, покрывавший пол подземелья. Кап…кап…кап…Монотонный, противный звук, бьющий по нервам, как по натянутой струне. Кап…кап…кап…Хочется сжаться в комочек, закрыть уши руками и представить, что всего этого нет. Нет каменной тюрьмы, насквозь пропитанной запахом плесени, солёной воды и крови. Нет кровожадного охранника за тяжелой дверью, что отделяет от свободы. Нет синяков, ссадин, следов от верёвок, стягивающих запястья. Нет противной боли во всём теле, нарастающей с каждой минутой. Нет…этих дурацких капель, чей звук – сущая пытка, похлестче дыбы или испанского сапога.

- Лукка…мне страшно, мне больно…Лукка, сестрёнка…

Маленькая девочка лет десяти вновь шепчет в отчаянии. Она знает: никто не придёт, никто не поможет. Но всё равно зовёт, всё равно молит неведомых богов о чуде. Как знать, может, они не так глухи, как притворяются? Может, они всего разочек да посмотрят на вверенную им землю? Хотя бы из любопытства.

Но не слышат её ни боги, ни духи, ни ангелы. Только ненавистные капли упрямо барабанят по камням. Кап…кап…кап…

Холодно…как же холодно…Девочка попыталась зарыться в промокшую солому в поисках капельки тепла. Она уже больше не плакала, не звала на помощь. Какой смысл, если всё, что получаешь в ответ – грубый смех и брань? Глупо…как же глупо она попалась! Разве она не сестрёнка Лукки Великолепной? А вот, поди ж ты…

Девочка затравленно всхлипнула, зарываясь глубже в солому, уже совсем не похожую по цвету на её золотистые локоны. Еще пять дней, каких-то пять дней назад её жизнь была совсем иной. Любящая сестрёнка, друзья – такие же дети из приюта, и никакой войны, никакой крови, никакого огня.

Огонь…Где-то за дверью зажгли факелы: из щели внизу в камеру просачивался неровный свет, еще более тусклый из-за игры теней. Девочка рефлекторно прижала колени к животу, пытаясь отгородиться от всего, что могло прийти извне. Ведь снаружи только боль, только страх и отчаяние. А можно вообразить, что ты дома, что ты натянула на себя одеяло и воображаешь, что ты сидишь в тёмной-претёмной пещере, куда пираты зарыли свой клад. Что Лукка подойдёт тихонько и ррраз – сдёрнет одним движением всю твою фантазию вместе с покрывалом. А потом…потом…будет завтрак, близнецы опять подерутся из-за тостов с повидлом, а Гаррет всё не устанет жаловаться на подгоревший омлет…и Леда снова примется капризно морщить носик перед стаканом молока…и…

- Ну и кого ты припёр?

Девочка удивлённо моргнула, резко вырванная из успокоительной мечты. Охранник за дверью хриплым, со сна и дешевого пойла, голосом вопрошал у одного из личных телохранителей лорда. У кого еще могут быть сапоги с серебряными гвоздиками на подошвах? Их звон уже снился ей в ночных кошмарах, вместе с огнём и кровью…

- Оборванец какой-то, пытался обокрасть лорда Линкса, - голос гвардейца звучал словно музыка, резко контрастируя с гавканьем тюремного сторожа. Наверняка, кто-нибудь из бывших Драгунов Акации, тайком перебежавший на другую сторону баррикад. Что ж…разве можно его винить? Кому-то своя жизнь и доброе здравие родных гораздо дороже рыцарских идеалов.

- Скажешь тоже – обокрасть, - стражник (грубиян, каких мало) загоготал, - Неужто опорожнил пару бутылочек винца из личных погребов Хозяина?

- Его поймали, когда он уже почти вскрыл замок на дверях сокровищницы. Говорят, хотел украсть Замерзшее пламя.

Девочка навострила уши, жадно ловя каждое слово из разговора. Замерзшее пламя. Неужели оно существовало на самом деле? Разве не была сказкой легенда о могущественной святыне, способной исполнять все-все желания? Ведь тогда…тогда…тогда она сможет вернуть Лукку, тогда Линкс познает все муки, на которые он обрёк столь многих…

- И как же этот пройдоха смог пройти мимо вас, таких могучих и неподкупных воинов? - стражник снова зашелся неприятным смехом, больше похожим на кашель.

Гвардеец смолчал, и лишь хриплое дыхание его собеседника осталось разбавлять тишину. Со стороны темницы, тем более, ничего разглядеть было невозможно. Только игру теней сквозь щелку под тяжелой дверью. Девочка недовольно скривилась. Будто мало того, что её заперли здесь совсем одну, так еще и лишают единственной весточки снаружи. Ну и ладно…ну и пусть…

- Что ж с вами делать? Давай его сюда! – послышался шорох, звук удара окованной железом перчаткой в мягкое тело и сдавленный стон, больше напоминающий замаскированное проклятье, - Дохляк-то какой! Но, кажись, смирный…А ты иди, иди! Чего вылупился? Тебе, поди, лорд Линкс не за посиделки платит? Так и вали на свой пост, гвардейская морда!

Ответом охраннику, скорее всего, был лишь прожигающий насквозь взгляд, который, обладай он реальной силой, превратил бы тюремщика в горстку серебристого пепла. А так гвардейцу оставалось лишь недовольно фыркнуть и поспешить на свой пост, перебирая в голове планы мщения, изощренные и невероятные в своей жестокости.

Девочка же затаила дыхание и даже подползла поближе к двери, надеясь расслышать, что произойдёт дальше. К счастью, быстрые рефлексы позволили ей спасти собственную светловолосую головку, когда эта самая дверь вдруг резко распахнулась, громогласно ударяясь кованым железом о каменную кладку стены. В камеру хлынул свет…

Девочка испуганно сжалась в комочек, ожидая чего угодно. Боли…смерти…Не всё ли равно. Хотя вот этот как раз стражник-грубиян еще ни разу не причинил ей особого зла. Он даже тайком приносил ей свежего хлеба заместо той окаменевшей дряни, которой обычно кормили узников. Но сейчас её сердечко часто билось от страха. Неужели всё? Разве может её жизнь закончиться вот так? Ведь лорд Линкс никогда не заключал в камеру больше одного узника. Такова была самая изощренная пытка…одиночеством.

- Встречай соседа, малышня!

Узница удивлённо подняла глаза, встречая их небесной голубизной, отливавшей в глубине колдовской зеленью, странно-безразличный взгляд стражника. Суровый мужчина, больше походивший на вставшего на задние лапы медведя, которого забавник-циркач обрядил в солдатское обмундирование и броню из хорошей стали, держал за волосы худощавого молодого человека в грубой рубахе и брюках простого покроя, какие носили бедняки из портовых кварталов. И так же, как и они, он был бос, так что возможность того, чтобы он что-то пронёс в сапогах, полностью исключалась.

- Ну, чего зависла? В сторону, мелюзга!

Почти инстинктивно девочка послушалась, спешно откатившись в сторону. Это спасло ей если не жизнь, то уж точно пару рёбер (или целостность черепа), потому что нового постояльца камеры стражник закинул внутрь с такой силой, что неудачливый вор даже первые несколько секунд вовсе не двигался, видимо, пытаясь собрать в кучу все остатки сознания, которые из него пока не вытрясли. Давалось это ему с очевидным трудом: он несколько раз пытался опереться на руки (запястья его были накрепко стянуты верёвкой), падал, но упорно заставлял тело принять сидячее положение.

«Не самый приятный способ пробраться в тюрьму», - услышала она его бормотание, шепот с разбитых до крови губ - «Зато самый надёжный».

В темноте его лицо было сложно разглядеть из-за спутанной массы длинных тёмных волос. Какого они цвета, девочка могла только догадываться. И к чему об этом думать? Инстинктивно узница отползла подальше, собирая все силы для сопротивления. Кто знает, какие мысли могут родиться в голове у незадачливого воришки? Горло пересохло, всё тело било дрожь, но девочка только оскалилась, отказываясь признаваться в своём бессилии. Пусть и со связанными руками, но она докажет, что сестрёнка Лукки Великолепной так просто не сдаётся.

- Не подходи! А то я…! А то я…! – голос девочки был глухим и осипшим, но одновременно отчаянно-дерзким. Пусть хоть бездна поглотит её, пусть встанет горная гряда на её пути, пусть древнее чудище спалит её в своём пламени.

- Что? – снова его голос, теперь уже громче, почти знакомый, рождающий двойственное чувство. Я так люблю тебя…что готова разорвать на части…чтобы ты тоже, тоже…

- А то я…пну тебя так, что луну поцелуешь! – глупая угроза, конечно. Но почему бы и не похарахориться напоследок.

- Было бы неплохо, как считаешь? – бродяга улыбнулся, неожиданно ласково, хотя и будто бы неумело. Что только не почудится в темноте? - Всё лучше, чем сидеть в подземелье.

Девочка смерила его недоумённым взглядом. И чего он улыбается? Разве можно улыбаться, когда тебя бросили в темницу? Когда мир рушится прямо на твоих глазах, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, ничего…

- Я не приближусь ни на шаг, пока ты сама мне не позволишь, - вот так, просто. Он не лгал, нет. Она была уверена, что сможет почувствовать ложь, хотя что-то ей подсказывало, что перед ней был тот, чья жизнь состояла из череды сменяемых одна за другой масок. Злодеев ли, героев ли…

Молчание сжало воздух железной пятернёй. Тишина, тревожимая лишь звуком падающих капель - ненавистных палачей мыслей и нервов. Хотелось что-то сказать, разорвать натянутую струну напряжения, но в горле скопился противный комок, а темнота вновь разожгла в душе былые страхи.

- Я – Кид, - тихонько, шепотом. «Я доверяю тебе самое ценное, моё имя».

- Гил, - так же тихо, только для её ушей. Откровенность за откровенность.

Гил?

В ту ночь - кажется, этот было чуть больше месяца назад – девочке не спалось: мучили кошмары. Точнее, один и тот же сон. Будто она стоит на краю пропасти, бездонной, бесконечной, манящей обманчивой чернотой. Стоит сделать всего один шаг – и всё исчезнет, не нужно будет бороться, сражаться. Навязчивый шепот врывается в уши, он предупреждает, он грозит. Что счастье будет недолгим, что впереди лишь боль, лишь ненависть. Кто-то толкает её в спину, и она просыпается, вскрикивает в ужасе, беспокойно оглядывается. Но нет никого – только темнота, освещаемая слабым огоньком ночника.

Её кошмары не исчезали просто так…Стоило закрыть глаза – они возвращались вновь. И потому она всегда приходила к старшей сестрёнке. Хотя бы полежать рядом, свернувшись калачиком, погреться от тепла родного человека. Не нужно колыбельных и ласковых слов…

Но в тот день кровать Лукки казалась пуста. Неудивительно, впрочем: сестрёнка, частенько, в пылу изобретательского азарта совершенно забывала о времени. Уже на пути к подвалу, служившему аналогом лаборатории, девочка услышала доносившиеся из кухни приглушенные голоса, которые перекрывал даже шелест листы от дуновения ночного ветерка. Подслушивать под дверью было рискованно, но Кид уже давно нашла наблюдательный пункт в виде вентиляционного окошка в кладовке. Стоило только забраться на пару недоделанных штуковин и…

- Гил, дела становятся всё хуже. И Порр, и Эль Нидо. Я уже не знаю, с какой стороны ждать удара, - это Лукка, старшая сестрёнка. Она почти шепчет, словно неуверенная, что их не подслушивают.

- Основные силы армии Порра отошли к югу. Забавно, но они всё еще пытаются отыскать тайный проход в Медину, который позволил бы им закинуть войска прямо в тылы мистиков. Весь их хвалёный флот даже не смог приблизиться к берегу на расстояние выстрела, - ей ответил приятный мужской голос, негромкий, чуточку мелодичный и капельку…знакомый, хотя Кид была точно уверена, что впервые видит этого странника, закутанного в тёмно-синий плащ.

- Медина? Значит, там еще относительно безопасно?

- Не скажу наверняка, но можно не беспокоиться, что Порр сумеет захватить даже крохотную часть территории мистиков, - мужчина говорил с непонятной гордостью, - Они поймут, что все их элементы ничего не стоят против древней магии. В крайнем случае, Мельхиор сумеет что-нибудь придумать.

- О, - Лукка улыбнулась, словно вспомнив старые времена, когда с одной стороны не нависало дуло порровских винтовок, а с другой не тянулась жадная лапа лорда Линкса, - Тогда, Гил…если это возможно…ты поможешь переправить детей на ту сторону? Меня уже не спасти, – слишком многие охотятся за этой гениальной головой - а у них…должен быть какой-то шанс…

Повисло молчание, тягучее, словно старый мёд. Затем мужчина неуверенно кивнул. Его движение можно было даже не заметить, но Лукка вдруг улыбнулась, печально и как-то очень-очень тепло.

- Знаешь, я очень рада, что ты…

- Кто бы мог ожидать, что Лукка Аштеар, станет столь заботливой приёмной матерью, - он почему-то усмехнулся, но не злобно…просто…пряча за привычной маской боль и грусть.

- Ох…Да не в этом же дело! Я рада…что еще кто-то остался в живых, кроме меня…Из наших, я хочу сказать. Гленн и Айла, ну, сам понимаешь…Хроно, Мэрли – я всё еще не могу поверить, что их больше нет. До Робо мне не дотянуться, будь я хоть трижды Луккой Великолепной…Так что только ты и я.

- Лукка…сестрёнка…

Но почему так? Почему? Она же обещала себе не плакать! Обещала, что будет сильной! Но слёзы вновь потекли по её щекам, еще раз напоминая ей, насколько она слаба, насколько беспомощна. И зачем она прорывалась в особняк? Зачем? Неужели она и правда надеялась отомстить? Теперь остаётся только, только…

Она пришла в себя чуть погодя. Кажется, в истерике она разбрасывала солому, что-то кричала неразборчиво, но с явной ненавистью в голосе, била связанными руками о стену, так что пальцы болели и кровоточили. Теперь же девочка осознала, что лежит головой на коленях Гила и тот очень осторожно, будто боясь, что она рассыплется как фарфоровая статуэтка от удара палкой, поглаживает её по золотистым волосам и тихонько напевает давно забытую под песками веков колыбельную. «Он чужой! Он может быть врагом!», - кричал разум, но чувства твердили лишь о защищенности, умиротворении. Даже песня казалась знакомой, только подзабытой…настолько, что она уже не понимала слов.

- Прости. Я знаю, что обещал, - его голосу была странно непривычна та нежность, что в нём прозвучала, - Но еще я поклялся, что не позволю никому причинить тебе вред. Теперь спи…я выведу нас отсюда.

Простенькое заклинание, погружающее в сон, но не слишком глубоко. Достаточно, чтобы малышка не сопротивлялась собственному спасению, и безвредно для её здоровья. С максимальной осторожностью, Гил взял девочку на руки. Он не решался даже переместить её в астральный карман: слишком слабой она казалось, лёгкой, как пушинка. Ангельское личико совсем осунулось, побледнело, так что чуть ли не светилось в темноте. Кто же довёл её до такого?

Отбросив прочь нахлынувшую волну злости, – он привык так делать: трезвая голова важнее безумства храбрых – Гил одним движением разрезал верёвки на руках Кид. Заострённая шпилька, незаметная в гуще волос, могла сама служить оружием: столько она содержала смертоносной магии теней. Но выпустить эту силу на свободу можно было лишь в крайнем случае. Если уж положение окажется совсем безвыходным…

Теперь оставалось ждать. Не слишком долго. Хамоватого служаку вот-вот должен был сменить его сотоварищ, назначенный в ночную смену. После этого останется порядочно времени до обхода. Гил украдкой размял пальцы. Теней и тьмы здесь было предостаточно, только такая магия выдаст его с потрохами. Мало осталось мастеров забытого искусства – всё больше недоучки и магистры-шарлатаны, запугивающие зевак байками о черной магии. Истинных адептов посвященные знали поимённо. К сожалению, в их круг входил и Линкс, и его силой никак нельзя было пренебрегать. А уж внезапное появление на сцене нового, точнее (Гил усмехнулся), старого имени с максимальной вероятностью привлекло бы ненужное внимание.

Выходит, прямолинейный способ отпадал. Гил отполз к стене и сел, скрестив ноги, готовясь провести в таком положении, как минимум, полчаса. Спящую девочку он пристроил у себя на коленях так, чтобы она облокачивалась на его плечо. Маленькое сердечко Кид билось неровно, будто бы натужно. Плохо, очень плохо…

Гил закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь на сложном плетении силы. Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он, хладнокровный убийца, черный ангел, сеющий смерть на поле брани, будет сожалеть, что магия исцеления навеки останется неподвластной ему. Но и здесь оставались обходные пути. Заклятие «Донор», позволяющее отдать часть силы, часть жизни другому, тому, кто нуждался в помощи. Не излечит, но позволит продержаться.

Когда ему, наконец, удалось наладить более-менее стабильный энергетический канал, с мага градом лился пот. Даром, что в темнице царил промозглый холод. Гил тяжело дышал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Ему стоило больших усилий ограничить неожиданный аппетит организма девочки, дорвавшегося до дармовой магической силы. Она сейчас походила на жаждущего, оказавшегося в зеленеющем оазисе, на младенца, у которого только-только расправились лёгкие. Что ж…если это поможет ей выжить…

Гила отвлёк шум за дверью. Тяжелая поступь окованных железом солдатских сапог, шутливая брань, бряцание оружием. Смена караула, если он правильно рассчитал время. Теперь главное было не упустить момент.

Глухой скрежет возвестил о том, что пришедший возится с заслонкой зарешеченного окошка на двери – желает убедиться, что пленники на месте, или же не лежат бездыханными трупами. Гил напрягся, вызывая в памяти заготовленную формулу чар. Секундный зрительный контакт – разум стражника оказался опутан невидимой сетью-паутиной, достаточно сильной, чтобы получить над ним контроль, однако почти незаметной даже для опытного мага. Оставалось лишь послать команду-мысль.

Немелодично звякнули ключи из поясной связки, застонал от муки усталого железа засов. Гил подхватил Кид на руки, одновременно создавая вокруг себя зрительную иллюзию, заставляющую человека думать, что перед его глазами что-то совсем обыденное, не интересное, а уж что – каждый придумает самостоятельно. Скрипнули плохо смазанные петли, и дверь натужно отворилась, открывая обзору долговязого солдата с остекленевшим взглядом. Поверх коротких русых волос парня был нахлобучен явно слишком большой по размеру подшлемник, придававший стражнику еще более потерянное выражение.

Неслышно ступая босыми ногами, Гил подобно тени проскользнул мимо. Всё с тем же безмолвием солдат закрыл дверь, машинально повторяя все необходимые манипуляции. Не стоило даже и командовать его действиями напрямую. Еще один мысленный сигнал заставил магическую паутину раствориться в тканях мозга, удаляя своим веществом все воспоминания о том времени, когда жертва попадала под действие контроля. Недостатком (или достоинством – когда как) заклятья был кратковременный ступор подопытного, напоминающий то ли сон, то ли паралич всех конечностей. Сейчас такой эффект скорее шел на руку беглецам.

Неяркий свет гаснущих факелов после темноты камеры неприятно резал глаза, но Гил мог найти путь отступления даже на ощупь. Налево по коридору, потом прямо и еще раз налево, свернуть в узкий закуток, приподнять решетку, спуститься в канализацию. Последний этап вызвал некоторые затруднения из-за спящей девочки в руках, но маг сомневался лишь секунду-другую. Заклятие левитации плавно опустило беглецов на скользкие камни подземного лабиринта, построенного, казалось, задолго до прихода людей на архипелаг Эль Нидо. Возможно, рептилии…Возможно, мистики…

Гил судорожно сглотнул и огляделся по сторонам. Осматривать, честно говоря, было особо нечего: вокруг царила кромешная темнота, притом дурно пахнущая, но не настолько, чтоб глаза на лоб полезли. От черного Тирано несло и похуже, так что им еще повезло. Местами стены покрывал налёт фосфоресцирующей плесени, дающей единственное слабое освещение и даже больше усугубляющей натиск темноты.

Самым трудным оказалось сохранять равновесие на отсыревших камнях. Несколько раз Гил едва не свалился в протоку из-за попадавшихся под ногами обломков кирпича и костей. На себя-то плевать, конечно, а вот Кид ронять не хотелось. Единственным ориентиром мага был план катакомб, найденный в одной из посеревших от древности книг. Не исключено, что половина проходов уже обвалилась под тяжестью веков или оказалась затоплена из-за обрушения каких-нибудь шлюзов. Возможности произвести разведку у Гила не было – приходилось полагаться на весьма ненадёжную карту и удачу опытного авантюриста.

Молодой человек вслушивался в малейшие шорохи, его чуткие уши ловили каждый звук, будь то крысиный писк или всплески воды, создаваемые живущими тут рыбами, мутировавшими из-за застоявшейся магической энергии или результатов химических опытов, сбрасываемых в коллектор. Темноту он считал своей родной стихией, но здесь, внизу, она становилась совершенно чужеродной, даже искаженной. Как будто её пропустили через искривлённое зеркало или треснувший алмаз, ввергнувший её в гниль и разложение. Она не давалась в руки, ускользала сквозь пальцы, насмехаясь и грозясь вывернуть наизнанку всякого, кто решится к ней прикоснуться. Зловонная, тошнотворная…

Но даже в полуодурманенном состоянии разум отказывался тереть остроту. Предчувствие, стон черного ветра – искаженного, как и всё в подземелье – заставили мага замереть на одной из развилок. Было тихо, слишком тихо. Настолько, что тишина казалась осязаемой – отражение искривлённой тьмы, не иначе. Инстинктивно он отпрыгнул назад…

Раздавшийся грохот чуть не разорвал барабанные перепонки. Чья-то покрытая белой, посверкивающей в темноте шерстью лапа с длинными когтями с руку человека ударила по кирпичной кладке прохода. Не нащупав ничего стоящего, обладатель конечности издал низкий звук, похожий одновременно на рёв и препротивный смех, завершившийся скрежетом зубов в широкой пасти. В ответ ему забурлила и закипела вода в канале, вздымаясь хищными волнами-щупальцами, заставившими Гила прижаться ближе к стене.

«Хекран, значит», - устало процедил маг сквозь зубы. Бывали времена, когда эти обитающие в затопляемых пещерах чудовища входили чуть ли не в элиту армии мистиков. Хитрые, злобные, владеющие зачатками водной магии хекраны прекрасно подходили на роль живых бастионов в ключевых точках. Их слабостью было лишь прямое магическое воздействие, которое люди, при всей их изворотливости, вряд ли смогли бы обеспечить. Теперь их времена прошли, сами хекраны заметно обмельчали, что, однако, никак не сыграло на вероятности появления в их рядах гигантского чудища-альбиноса.

Кид тихонько всхлипнула во сне, мгновенно напомнив магу, что сейчас он в ответе не за одну, а за две жизни. В бою его драгоценная ноша была помехой, однако ничто в мире не заставило бы Гила выпустить девочку из рук. За рёвом монстра последовала цепенящая тишина – явный предвестник скорой атаки. Но откуда? С какой стороны?

Даже собственное дыхание казалось Гилу слишком громким в тёмном молчании катакомб. Напряженные мышцы дергались от каждого шороха. Стук сердца неожиданно гулко отдавался в ушах. Вроде бы, всего лишь хекран, но...

Он едва успел среагировать, когда ударила свитая из воды плеть с краями толщиной в молекулу. Рыбкой нырнул вперёд, думая лишь о том, чтобы уберечь девочку. От тяжелого удара воздух выбило из лёгких, спину будто жгло огнём, и Гил подозревал, что там сейчас красуется длинный порез с удивительно ровными краями. Но это пустое. Не привыкать.

Опять повисла тишина, не позволяющая определить, где находится нападавший. Гил подобрал колени под себя, готовясь к следующему удару и одновременно «прощупывая» местность при помощи чувств, иных чем слух или обоняние. Даже одна искорка магии выдаст хекрана, но после атаки он может сместиться на любое расстояние, так что вздумавшая стать охотником незадачливая жертва вновь окажется в ловушке, ведь ничего не стоит навеки затеряться в подземном лабиринте.

Почти лениво маг отклонился от еще одной плети, просвистевшей всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Нужен был способ покончить с противником одним ударом. Лишние спецэффекты ни к чему. Хотя…Гил усмехнулся, осенённый внезапной идеей. Некоторые из них могли бы оказаться отнюдь не бесполезными. Но сначала…предстояла весьма неприятная процедура.

- Магус…

- Я слышу.

- Есть дело. Для двоих.

Хекран-альбинос уже давно поселился в катакомбах под особняком. Ему частенько везло на трупы пленников, сбрасываемых в коллектор. Порой, попадались и живые экземпляры, из солдат ли, из сбежавших узников. Для чудища всё это было лишь разновидностью мясного блюда. Толики магии обычно хватало, чтобы напугать жертву до полусмерти, а массивные лапы завершали дело. Но сегодня был не тот случай…

Человечишка казался быстрым и хитрым. Он ловко уходил от водяных плетей, так что ни одна не могла его задеть. Альбиноса это не просто раздражало, а бесило. Жертва должна покорно ждать своей участи и никак иначе.

Яркая вспышка света заставила пещерного жителя зажмурить полуслепые глаза, отозвавшиеся резкой болью на непривычный раздражитель. В голове стучала только одна мысль: «Найти, убить, растоптать дерзкого человечишку, разорвать на части могучими лапами, вонзить в податливое тело острые когти». Мелькнувший на краю обзора длинноволосый силуэт заставил чудище бросить в ту сторону целый шквал водяных плетей-щупалец. Жертва даже не сопротивлялась, когда сразу несколько захватило её конечности, нанося длинные порезы острыми краями. Но торжество было недолгим: ему на смену пришла боль, жгучая боль от электрических разрядов, дополненная точным ударом в сердце острого ледяного копья, созданного из ранее такой послушной влаги. Последний недовольный рёв, потоки крови из пасти, и темнота…

Гилу тоже приходилось несладко. Если разделение духовных сущностей было болезненным, то их объединение не шло ни в какое сравнение. Оставалось только сцепить зубы и терпеть, глядя как на коже проявляются все полученные Альтер-эго ранения. Он считал вдохи и выдохи – лишь бы забыть о раздирающей на части боли. Голова раскалывалась от слияния мыслей, желаний и страхов – мощного потока информации, что несла в себе вторая личность, нет, даже больше: вторая душа. Секунды казались вечностью…минуты – вселенной…

Путь наружу прошел как в тумане. Даже хуже: в черной дымке искаженной темноты. Гил пришел в себя у одного из родников с чистой водой, что пробивались из скальной породы уже за пределами владений Линкса. Как он преодолел защитное поле, маг не помнил, но всецело надеялся, что временно взявшее контроль другое «я» не наделало глупостей. Кид тихо посапывала на травке у его ног, нимало не обеспокоенная тем, что произошло.

В лунном свете личико девочки казалось еще более бледным, даже мертвенно-белым. Светлые волосы свободно разметались по траве, короткие шорты и разодранная в нескольких местах футболка были покрыты слоем из грязи и крови. Гил бросил взгляд на свои руки и покачал головой. Кажется, большая часть крови действительно принадлежала ему.

Наспех промыв раны водой из родника, маг сделал глоток из маленького пузырька с лечебным снадобьем, извлеченного из астрального кармана. Такие препараты делали только в Медине, и запас Гила уже начинал подходить к концу. Он смог бы и сам приготовить нужный состав, но без особых трав даже начинать не имело смысла. Слегка покачнувшись от нахлынувшего головокружения, маг подхватил девочку на руки. Насчет внешнего вида он не волновался: всё скроет простенькая иллюзия. До Термины же было еще далеко. Гил почти ленивым движением размял шею. Предстояла четвёртая подряд бессонная ночь…

Закутанный в темно-синий плащ маг поочередно коснулся кончиками пальцев головы каждого из семерых детей, выстроившихся перед ним в шеренгу, затем повернулся к изобретательнице, старательно делавшей вид, что занимается протиркой очков. За прошедшие годы – для неё много больше, чем для него – Лукка Аштеар изменилась сравнительно слабо. Чуть вытянулась ростом, стала более женственной, но не настолько, чтобы превратиться в иллюстрацию к титулу Мать-героиня. Она всё еще предпочитала футболки, шорты и перешитые до неузнаваемости комбинезоны. Короткие сиреневые волосы уже не скрывались под замысловатым шлемом, а в поясной кобуре уже не висела еще одна модификация супер-пупер-бластера.

- Я не рискнул использовать заклятье подчинения, так что пришлось просто снабдить каждого маячком и внушить им, что происходящее – всего лишь необычный сон, - Гил поправил края капюшона, скрывавшего его лицо, - На входе в туннель нас будет ждать Мельхиор. Внутри установлен защитный барьер, блокирующий перемещения всех существующих в этом времени монстров. Отведу и сразу назад, - маг помолчал, а затем выдохнул неожиданно хрипло, - Ты точно уверена, что они не заблудились в гардийском лесу?

- Конечно, - Лукка тепло улыбнулась, - Кид знает там все тропы. Они с Тевоном и Гаретом постоянно убегают исследовать загадочные места. Они уже не впервой так…

Гил разочарованно скривился. Всю неделю его буквально терзало от дурных предчувствий…И сегодня, да сегодня…стало совсем невыносимо.

- Черный ветер завывает, - он пытался вплести в свой голос презрительную интонацию, но она, совсем наоборот, получалась почти умоляющей, - Как ты могла позволить им…в такое время…

Маг резко отвернулся, намереваясь проследовать к двери. Бессилен, он опять был бессилен хоть что-то исправить…

- Подожди…Янус!

Мужчина вздрогнул и замер, так и не сделав шаг. Молчание наэлектризовало воздух подобно грозовым разрядам. Медленно, словно неуклюже сделанная марионетка, он повернулся к ней лицом. Его руки мелко дрожали, когда он нервным движением поправил посеребренную маску, подходившую больше для изысканного аристократического празднества. Он вдруг разом показался каким-то осунувшимся, усталым, более…молодым, что ли, едва ли старше самой Лукки.

- Обещай…обещай, что если со мной что-то случится…Ты ведь видел это, да? Что мне отмерено еще совсем немного? Что моё время истекает?

Лукка уже подошла совсем близко, так что уже могла различить, как подрагивают его губы, будто бы в затаённом желании что-то сказать, как зелёные глаза под маской силятся сдержать скупые слёзы. Несколько секунд она простояла, не решаясь пошевелиться или что-то сказать, а потом, удивив этим порывом и его и себя, прижалась к Гилу, словно испуганный ребёнок. Когда она вновь заговорила, в её голосе отчетливо слышались рыдания.

- Пожалуйста…ты должен обещать, что позаботишься о ней, о Кид…Мы последние, последние, понимаешь? Никто в этом мире больше не помнит о «героях времени», победивших Лавоса. Мы знали, что наша роль была исполнена, что мир постарается от нас избавиться, но…

Лукка всхлипнула, очевидно, не в силах больше вымолвить ни слова. Странник не отталкивал её, как ни странно – только тихонько провёл рукой по волосам девушки, словно в нерешительной попытке погладить, успокоить.

- Глупая просьба, сама знаешь. Ради неё, - Гил указал на детей, - всё это. Ради неё, я выполняю твои указания, Аштеар.

- Я просто хотела удостовериться. Когда-нибудь она должна будет узнать, как бы ты ни хотел всё от неё скрыть, как бы ты ни хотел оградить её от себя.

Что-то сдвинулось внутри него, болью сдавило сердце. Но маска ледяного спокойствия даже не потрескалась. Мягко, но уверенно отстранив Лукку, маг в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от выхода. Уже на пороге он бросил, сухо и безэмоционально:

- Я вернусь, даже если Лавос вырвется из-под земли у меня под ногами.

Держательница портовой гостиницы города Термина – полноватая русоволосая женщина, предпочитавшая бурой крестьянской одёже яркие многослойные платья и цветастые косынки, какие носили в рыбацких посёлках Эль Нидо - тихо, но весьма настойчиво постучала в дверь двухместного номера, находившегося почти под самой крышей трёхэтажного дома. Прочие постояльцы уже убрались спозаранку. Не то, чтобы женщина намеревалась потребовать плату за комнату, – молодой человек был щедр, даже слишком, оставленных им денег бы с лихвой хватило на неделю комфортного жилья – слишком уж подозрительно выглядел этот нежданный ночной гость с десятилетней девочкой на руках. Точнее, комнату-то он снял еще загодя – странный парень, никогда не убирающий с лица золоченую маску, представился бродячим фокусником и, вдобавок, сказателем. Предыдущим вечером он даже давал представление для посетителей таверны на первом этаже и, надо сказать, сорвал неплохой куш. Но чего женщина не ожидала, так это появление необычного постояльца на пороге посреди ночи, да еще и прижимающего к себе раненую девочку. Уж не работорговец ли повадился в её честную гостиницу?

Никто не отвечал: ни звука, ни шороха. Женщина мысленно прикинула в уме, мог ли странник по-тихому сбежать. Единственное окно комнаты выходило на внутренний двор, где уже с самого утра выясняли отношения матросы с Поррского и Терминского судов. За стычкой следили два гвардейца, и уж вряд ли прыжок человека из окна смог бы ускользнуть от их внимания. Запасной ключ бесшумно провернулся в засове…

Сквозь распахнутое настежь окно лился яркий дневной свет, превращая каждую пылинку в крохотную искорку-огонёк. Гостиница «Гнездо альбатроса» была не худшей и не лучшей из Терминских. То немногое из мебели, что находилось в комнатах – кровати, пара стульев, стол, комод, да морской пейзаж на стене – женщина старалась поддерживать в довольно сносном состоянии: от первого же чиха не развалится, да, пожалуй, и слабенькую драку выдержит. Постояльцы не жаловались. А что туалет и душ на этаже – радуйтесь, что не на улице.

Первым, что бросалось в глаза, была лежащая на одной из кроватей девочка, заботливо укутанная плащом из синей замши вместо одеяла. Вторая койка в комнате осталась нетронутой: молодой человек спал тут же, на стуле, приставленном вплотную к изголовью. На столе стоял таз, вокруг которого были разбросаны окровавленные бинты. Тут же кто-то бросил рубаху, где на стороне спины красовалась узкая дыра, от которой по ткани расходилось буроватое пятно. На полу валялась какая-то тряпка, вся покрытая черными разводами от краски или чернил, а также пара стеклянных пузырьков, на дне которых еще оставалось несколько капель зеленоватой жидкости.

К виду крови трактирщице было не привыкать – мало ли драк произошло у неё на глазах. Странные составы же вызвали интерес и подозрение. Перевозчиков «зелий счастья» в этом районе города, мягко говоря, не жаловали. Но вот в ближе к порту…Хочешь не хочешь приходилось научиться разбираться в дурманящих отварах и порошках. Женщина принюхалась к содержимому одного из пузырьков и слизнула капельку жидкости. Запах лесных трав и чуть горьковатый, щиплющий язык вкус. Мединская лечебная настойка…

Окончательно уверившись, что необычный постоялец точно попал в какую-то переделку - и не исключено, что из-за девочки – женщина, наконец, обратила своё внимание непосредственно на «фокусника». Парень или молодой мужчина – это как посмотреть – лет двадцати пяти продолжал мирно спать на стуле, маска (к величайшему сожалению трактирщицы) продолжала закрывать его лицо. Еще когда он заселялся, хозяйка постоялого двора отметила его довольно экзотичную внешность. Дело было даже не в маске – мало кто на её памяти мог похвастаться ярко-синими волосами, да такими, что можно было свободно заплетать их в длинную косу, длине которой позавидовали бы все терминские девушки. Красивый, – насколько она могла судить по видимой части его лица – очень худой для своего роста и при этом казалось, что он состоит из одних туго натянутых подобно струнам мышц. Конечно, в порту встречались даже полумистики, но этот вот даже по сравнению с ними выглядел необычно. Тонкокостных бледнокожих красавцев среди них как-то замечено не было…

Из одежды на постояльце оказались только брюки простого покроя. Видимо, он не хотел рубашки пачкать: руки от кисти до локтя у парня были забинтованы, на груди завязаны кончики кое-как закреплённой на спине пропитавшейся кровью повязки, сделанной наспех из кусков того же бинта и ваты. Покрытая золотом маска странно контрастировала со всеми элементами этого «одеяния». Секунду посомневавшись, женщина, было, уже дала волю любопытству…

…как её неосторожно протянутая рука оказалась плотно сжата в районе запястья длинными сильными пальцами постояльца. В ярко-зелёных глазах, видимых через прорези маски, на секунду полыхнула алым огнём ненависть, тут же сменившаяся на какое-то даже недоумённо-вежливое выражение.

- Я…уснул…?

Несколько напряженных минут прошло в спешных попытках объяснить, что уже близится полдень, что парень, видать, действительно уснул и что неплохо бы его показать соседу-лекарю – с такими-то ранами. Еще трактирщица твёрдо вознамерилась выяснить, откуда взялась девочка, уж не вздумал ли работорговлю в её честном заведении разводить. Постоялец отвечал короткими, ничего не значащими фразами, только насчет девочки тихонько прошептал: «Моя сестра», - и отвёл глаза. Женщина удивлённо вскинула брови. Сестра? Придумал бы что почуднее! Только вот девочка – тонкокостная, остролицая – даром, что не синеволосая, действительно на парня сильно походила. Вздохнув с видимым облегчением, трактирщица предложила парню подзаправиться похлёбкой на кухне.

- Я не голоден, спасибо, - сухо, неэмоционально, словно всю жизнь из него выцедили до последней капли.

Трактирщица окинула молодого человека подозрительным взглядом. Как же не голоден – кожа да кости, да такой бледный, будто из могилы подняли! Шутить вздумал!

- Если за девочку боишься, так я племянника пришлю: он проследит.

Молодой человек наградил её свирепым взглядом, полным поистине королевской гордости. Будто её догадка попала в точку, только вот он ни в жисть в том не признается. Вставая со стула, парень едва не упал, да и, казалось, двигался он только за счет силы воли. Натянул через голову выбеленную хлопковую рубашку, с видимым трудом зашнуровал на ногах сапоги, тихонько шепнул что-то спящей девочке и, дождавшись, пока прибежит чернявый мальчишка, – племянник трактирщицы – молча проследовал на кухню, отделённую от общего зала стеной из перевязанных веревкой бамбуковых стволов.

Рыбный суп и пара ломтей черного хлеба не относились к самым изысканным деликатесам, но Гил был несказанно благодарен женщине за еду, подсознательно, по крайней мере. Он уже несколько дней «питался» только вытягиваемой из окружающей среды магической энергией, однако даже его организм не мог держаться так долго. Медленно-медленно он подносил каждую ложку ко рту, подолгу удерживая жидкость на языке. Необдуманное обжорство принесло бы больше вреда, чем пользы в его состоянии…

Гил закрыл глаза, с внутренним ужасом ощущая, как в памяти проносятся картины последних нескольких дней…Горящий дом Лукки…только смерть внутри…след Кид, слабый, почти неощутимый…солдаты Порра в деревне…кровь на его руках, опять, опять…поиск…погоня…

Из общей залы донеслась ругань. Маг навострил уши, буквально кожей улавливая каждый звук. Гвардейцы Линкса, пятеро, кого-то ищут. Внутри у Гил всё похолодело. Слишком быстро их обнаружили. А Кид там, наверху. И разве какой-то мальчишка сможет её защитить? Мысленно выругавшись, Гил вплотную приник к стене:

- Длинноволосый бродяга? С девочкой? Вы за кого меня принимаете? – трактирщица явно решила их не выдавать. Целее будет.

- А если мы кое-кому сообщим, что ты контрабандистов укрываешь, а, Самеле? Мигом в петле окажешься! Знаем мы, чем твой сынок промышляет.

- Руки-то не распускай, кальмар ты потрошеный! С пиратской барки да к Ликсу пятки лизать!

Раздался грохот ломаемой мебели. Гил скрипнул зубами. Разбой уж точно привлечет лишнее внимание. Придётся вмешаться…

Черный туман работает быстро, бесшумно и безотказно. Может парализовать, может и убить, раздирая плоть подобно кислоте. Не каждый способен овладеть таким заклятьем, да из них совсем немногие понимают, как управлять его силой. На этот раз хватило и паралича. На большее, как маг со стыдом понял, у него бы не хватило сил.

Для трактирщицы эта сцена, наверняка, выглядела пугающе. Сначала солдат окутал невесть откуда взявшийся черный туман, а затем они один за одним с ужасом в остекленевших глазах попадали на пол. Да еще и подозрительный постоялец, точно к делу причастный, вышел из кухни и принялся что-то шептать над телами гвардейцев.

- Они мертвы? – только и пролепетала женщина, приложив дрожащую руку к губам.

- Нет. Было бы слишком подозрительно, если бы поисковый отряд не вернулся с задания, - маг тяжело вздохнул, склоняясь над одним из неподвижных солдат, коснулся лба лежащего. Между бровями проявилась сердитая морщинка, - Если бы еще не надо было изменять им память…

Он понимал, что это походило на ворчание старика, но он устал, так устал. Магия разума не входила в число его любимых, но без неё в таком деле было не обойтись. Пусть будет безобидное: пришли, повздорили с трактирщицей – всё как всегда, про беглянку не видела и не слышала, на постое только пара рыбаков с Арни, да парнишка из Хораса. Головная боль постепенно нарастала, но Гил старался о ней не думать. На будущее он не загадывал – только с сухой математической точность просчитывал варианты действий.

- Нам нужно убраться отсюда, - Гил заговорил быстро и четко, отдавая приказания не терпящим возражения тоном. Вся нежность, что он проявлял при девочке, испарилась, словно по волшебству. Теперь это был опытный военачальник, привыкший командовать сотнями, тысячами послушных его воле воинов, готовых ради него броситься хоть в жерло вулкана, если то потребуется. Куда уж там хозяйке прибрежной таверны, - Я дам вам серебро. Возьмёте два билета на судно, идущее на Марбул. Затем отправьте вашего племянника в порт, пусть спросит Люсию и передаст ей, что «черный ангел нашел свой путь». Это всё.

Испуганно кивнув, женщина кинулась, было, поспешно выполнять приказание, однако маг вовремя остановил её, тихо предупредив, что она навлечет беду своей торопливостью, выдал мешочек с деньгами и, проводив трактирщицу взглядом, поднялся наверх. Шустрый мальчуган только несмело кивнул, когда маг повторил уже ему приказание насчет Люсии, а затем пулей выбежал наружу. Гил остался наедине со спящей девочкой…

- Зачем?

Странник резко развернулся, встречаясь взглядом с лежащей на кровати Кид. Голубые глаза девочки блеснули яростной вспышкой зелени, когда она повторила, уже громче:

- Зачем ты вытащил меня оттуда?

…Огонь…Огонь и боль…Они только вернулись с «разведки» в гардийском лесу. Гаррет разбил нос, а Тевон поцарапал колено. Так, мелочи. Отчего-то до смерти напуганная Лукка только успела их обнять, как раздался стук в дверь. Сестрёнка приказала им спрятаться и не высовываться, а то хуже будет. Куда уж хуже…

Несколько солдат ворвались внутрь, вышибив дверь. С ними ОН. Линкс. Его лицо приходило к ней в ночных кошмарах, насмехалось, скалилось в хищной усмешке. Его желтые нечеловеческие глаза были холодны подобно очам черного жнеца. Искаженное темной магией лицо вызывало в ней ужас и жаркую жажду мести.

Они предлагали что-то, сестрёнка отказывалась. Линкс ударил её, так что Лукка беспомощно осела на пол. Пронзительно закричал Тевон. Один небрежный выстрел, усмешка в желтых глазах…Только бы забыть, только бы не вспоминать…

Лукка вскрикнула, яростно, безумно. Взметнулись ввысь столпы пламени. Глаза нашли Кид, молчаливо крикнули ей «Беги!».

Девочка бросилась прочь, в комнату сестрёнки, схватила замораживающее ружьё. За дверью – топот сапог. Прижала амулет к груди и шептала, шептала: «Помоги!». Вспышка чистой силы. Ярость и боль в груди…и слёзы, способные печалью поглотить весь мир.

Она очнулась в лесу. Одна, душимая слезами. Больше никого, только она. Но была цель и тот, чья кровь должна обагрить её руки…

- Зачем ты вытащил меня оттуда? Я почти добралась до него! Еще немного и я бы, я бы…

- А что случилось бы потом?

Как странно. Он не стал возражать, не стал перебивать её глупую браваду. Она и сама знала, что её игра окончена, что сгнила бы в темнице, если бы не его вмешательство. Это бесило…Но еще больше выводило из себя его спокойствие и глупый вопрос. Потом? Нет никакого потом!

- Ты не понимаешь! – она резко выкрикнула, поражаясь, каким слабым был её голос, - Он убил Сестрёнку, и Тевона, и всех…

- Я понимаю, лучше, чем ты думаешь, - зелёные глаза казались ледяными, застывшими, - Месть приносит лишь опустошение.

- Ты врёшь! – от собственного крика заныло сердце. Как же хотелось, чтобы он лгал, чтобы не знал, о чем говорит, - Ты врёшь…

- Идём, у нас мало времени, - он подошел ближе, протянул руку, намереваясь помочь ей встать, но она только свирепо помотала головой.

- Зачем? Больше никого не осталось! НИ-КО-ГО! Понимаешь? Я лучше сгину в подземельях Линкса за одну только попытку добраться до его проклятого горла, чем пойду с тобой! Да и кто ты такой, чтобы мне указывать? – Кид едва могла пошевелиться, её голос слабел с каждым криком, она уже почти шептала неразличимо.

Гил безмолвно взял её на руки, осторожно, будто величайшее сокровище. Она не замечала. Только в исступлении дёргала за синюю замшу плаща, который маг вновь успел нацепить. Она пыталась вырываться, едва не падая в обморок от каждого усилия. Только ярость, только разрывающая душу боль…

- Я хочу вернуть их…Сестрёнку…всех… - Кид затихла, и только слёзы продолжали стекать по её щекам. Глупые слёзы. Она пыталась заставить себя не плакать, но не могла остановиться, - Я боюсь…я не хочу…оставаться одна…

Гил не ответил, только крепче прижал к себе. Девочка продолжала рыдать, вытирая слёзы его плащом, но маг молчал, словно сам боялся раскрыться, боялся высказать. Только неуверенная мысль-послание, чужой шепот в голове: «Ты не одна…я же здесь, рядом…». Так уже было когда-то. Кид удивлённо сморгнула слезинку. Да, уже было, только сменились роли, скрылись за масками имена и истинные лица. И снова то странное ощущение близости, родства, что не высказать словами, не выразить эмоциями. Слёзы снова полились рекой, но Гил продолжал крепко держать её, стараясь неумело передать ей чуточку своего тепла.

Билеты, купленные хозяйкой гостиницы, оказались сожжены, едва Гил пересёк черту квартала. Кид он продолжал держать на руках: девочка была еще слишком слаба, чтобы выдержать путешествие на своих двоих. Тщательно продуманным маршрутом, учитывающим появление на людях в строго определённых местах, они выбрались из города, оказавшись на краю дождевого леса. Там уже Гил выбирал только ему известные тропы, выведшие путников к уединённой бухте, огороженной с трёх сторон густой растительностью. На берегу их ждала маленькая лодка с парусом и невысокая сиреневоволосая девушка, чем-то отдалённо напоминающая Лукку. Сходство усиливалось благодаря круглым очкам и белому халату ученого, наброшенного поверх короткого фиалкового платьица. Увидев пришедших, девушка улыбнулась.

- Всё прошло удачно, господин Гил? – спросила она, слегка грассируя согласные.

Дремлющая Кид уже, было дёрнулась, порываясь вырваться из держащих её рук и драпануть куда подальше, но маг успокоил её, легонько погладив по золотистым волосам.

- Более чем. Надеюсь, вы достаточно предусмотрительны, чтобы ваше отсутствие на рабочем месте осталось незамеченным, мисс Люсия? – его тон был изысканно-вежливым, будто он играл в презабавную игру, надевая еще одну притворную маску.

- Мои исследования флоры и фауны архипелага, как вам известно, уже второй месяц проходят в полевых условиях. Так что, формально, я не покидала своего рабочего места, господин Гил, - девушка усмехнулась, с вызовом встречая темными глазами холодный взгляд зелёных очей мага, - Жаль, что я не могу исследовать ваш феномен. Уникальный случай раздвоения личности, если позволите.

- За лодкой не будет слежки? – Гил был совершенно не настроен шутить, а уж лишнее упоминание о его Альтер-эго…

- Ничуть. Я выкупила её у знакомого контрабандиста. Лишнее болтать он не станет: я позаботилась об этом, - Люсия капризно надула губки и деланно поправила очки, - И всё-таки жаль терять в вашем лице такой интересный объект для исследований…

Помолчав, она добавила уже совсем другим тоном, глухим, почти мёртвым:

- Лукка хотела, чтобы именно вы позаботились о девочке. Я не знаю, почему. Вы не кажетесь мне человеком, способным хорошо воспитать ребёнка. Однако сейчас, как странно, мне кажется, что всё так и должно быть, будто иначе и нельзя поступить…И еще… - Люсия сощурилась, пытаясь пристальнее вглядеться в скрывающееся под маской лицо - По-моему, вы ей нравились. Может, чуточку, может, больше, но она видела в вас больше, чем друга.

Гил отвернулся, так что волосы на секунду взметнулись лазурным вихрем. Глупая девчонка…глупцы, все они…и он тоже… «Я солгал тогда…Это всё ради неё и ради…тебя». И откуда такие мысли? Отбросить прочь и выкинуть из головы, только так и не иначе. Он один, он всегда был один…

- Мы отплываем.

- Гииил, Гииил! Не слышишь, что ли?

Он приоткрыл один глаз, отрываясь от своих мыслей. Кажется, всё произошло только вчера. Кажется, еще совсем недавно она приволокла какой-то ржавый нож и потребовала научить её сражаться. Кажется, это не она почти каждый день кричала на него, а потом, утомившись, засыпала, прильнув к его тёплому боку. Кажется, он не вытаскивал её из передряг, когда она таскала драгоценности из-под носа их владельцев…

- Нам нужно название! Если мы собираемся стать самой известной бандой воров во всей Гайе, - Гил удивлённо заморгал. И откуда у неё такие мысли взялись? – то и название у нас должно быть соответствующее. Как тебе «Неуловимые мстители»? Или «Линкс должен умереть»? Или «Армия Кид Великолепной»? Гиииил, ну Гиииил!

Маг даже оторопел на секунду от такого напора. Кид продолжала с упоением перечислять мыслимые и немыслимые варианты названия: от «Хекран меня раздери» (Гил вздрогнул) до «Пендель до луны». Мечтательница, грозящая своей энергией перевернуть весь мир с ног на голову…Радикальная мечтательница…

- О! Вот это нам как раз подойдёт! Гил, ты гений! Отныне мы «Радикальные мечтатели»!

«Я что, сказал это вслух?»

Кид даже не заметила замешательства попутчика: она с присущей ей импульсивностью принялась разглядывать карту, затем ткнула кончиком ножа в один из городков на к северу от их текущей стоянки.

- Региорра. Завтра отправимся туда. Пахнет большой наживой, напарник, я уверена.


End file.
